A Blast in Time
by aries106
Summary: 'Cause everyone needs a time travel story. Draco and Harry have been given the chance to go back in time to teach for the Marauder's 7th year. That just spells disaster right? Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. And if you could be so kind as to review, that would really make my day. Anyways, thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Finally, the war was over. Voldemort was defeated, dead at last. But still Harry Potter was not happy. Poor Teddy would never be able to know his parents. The Weasleys had lost a son and a brother. And Colin Creevey, the boy who had died fighting for Harry. So many families were torn apart. And it was all his fault. He could not bear to look at all of those people but he knew he owed them that much.

For weeks after the Final Battle, Harry personally went to all those families and announced the death of their beloved. At each and every house, mothers would cry, fathers would attempt to be strong, and siblings would whimper and seek comfort. And all would look at Harry and thank him. Thank him for the happiness and peace he brought the world. From all over the wizarding world, people sent him gifts and letters, praising him.

With the help of all the people he loved, Harry's life got back on track. Minerva McGonagall was once again Headmistress. She and Harry worked together to piece the school back together. They also saw to having Severus Snape's portrait hung in her office and to him receiving an Order of Merlin for his work as a spy. The time spent together resulted in a close bond between the two survivors. Kingsley Shacklebolt went on to become the Minister of Magic. He offered the job of Aurors to Harry, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The three, however felt that they had already seen too much of the Dark Arts and declined. Neville became the Herbology professor and pursued a loving relationship with Luna Lovegood who took over the Quibbler at the death of her father. Ron proposed to Hermione and went to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to comfort George after the loss of his twin. Hermione gained a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She, Ron and Harry all were featured on Chocolate Frog Cards. Ginny Weasley tried out for the Holyhead Harpies and to her delight, became chaser. Despite promises made, she and Harry did not get back together after the war.

"There you are, Harry." Harry turned to face Draco as he strode down the corridor towards him. He bent down and planted a soft kiss upon Harry's lips before pulling away.

Yes, there you have it people! The Chosen One and the Slytherin Prince were in love and happy. After defecting to the Light side, Draco Malfoy stood by Harry and McGonagall as the three rebuilt Hogwarts. All of Harry's friends and family were reluctant to accept him but eventually gave in and welcomed Draco. Surprisingly, Ginny was the first to accept Draco, claiming that if he made Harry happy then she was happy.

"Anyway, Minerva wants to see us in her office right away," Draco stated once the kiss ended. After forming close friendships, Draco and Harry were both given the privilege of calling the headmistress by her given name.

"Well then what are we standing here for? Let's go Drake." Draco chuckled at the enthusiasm his boyfriend display before following him to the gargoyle entrance. After muttering the password (Expelliarmus), the duo climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the office, slipping in silently.

Glancing up, Minerva McGonagall let a small smile grace her lips as she gestured towards the seats in front of her. "How are you? Hopefully well."

As Draco and Harry sat down, Harry turned to grin at her before answering. "We've been fine, Minerva. And how have you been today?" he questioned, absentmindedly lacing his fingers with Draco's.

"Busy as usual. But I have something important for you to do," Minerva inwardly smiled at the growing love between the two men as she continued. "You see, back in 1978, we had two new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. They were very young and very suspicious but they were most definitely qualified. Those two professors were Harry Porter and Draco Malfus."

"What does that have to do with us? Besides the fact that their names are like ours," Draco asked, a puzzled expression on his pale flawless face.

"Well you see. These two professors bore a striking resemblance to you two. It is my belief that those professors were you," Minerva explained, standing to go search for something amongst the many objects in her office.

"But how? Minerva, I'm afraid you must be mistaken." Draco nodded in agreement to Harry's statement. Minerva turned towards the young man. Confusion gleamed in the impossibly green eyes.

"I have a question, Harry." Harry nodded, motioning for Minerva to continue. "Do you by any chance have a tattoo on your back? Perhaps a silver snake wrapped around a golden lion?"

Harry blushed, shrinking under the glare of his former professor. Draco chuckled next to him and answered Minerva's question. "Why yes Minerva. He does. Although…Should I be concerned that you know what the back of my boyfriend looks like?" Draco raised his eyebrow and smiled as a light blush appeared on the cheeks of Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh hush up! That's not the point," Minerva muttered, willing the blood in her cheeks to leave. "The point is that once Professor Porter had to go to the Hospital Wing where your tattoo was exposed. Professor Malfus was scolding you for your 'stupidity and damn hero complex', as he put it."

Draco nodded, a surprisingly solemn expression on his aristocratic face. "Only Harry bloody Potter would land himself in the Hospital Wing because of his hero complex," Draco stated in a serious voice, inwardly smirking at his boyfriend's indignant expression.

"Excuse you! Only someone like you could scold an injured man," Harry huffed, glaring at the blonde next to him.

Minerva smiled, amused at the small quarrel erupting before her. She softly chuckled as Harry playfully smacked Draco on the back of his head. Those two were so different, yet so much alike. Immediately after the Final Battle, Harry and Draco buried the hatchet and began a hesitant friendship. Several months later, the two former rivals got together, having finally realized the feelings they had for one another. Now, about a year and a half later, no one could believe that the two young men used to hate each other. The love in their eyes was evident when they looked at each other. At the sound of a shriek, Minerva turned towards the men.

"Enough already. Does this mean that the two of you acknowledge your role in the past?" Minerva questioned, effectively stopping their argument. The men looked thoughtful before hesitantly nodding their heads.

"But Minerva, can we possibly brew some more recent potions than the ones that are in the past?" Harry asked, hurrying to explain himself at her raised eyebrow. "Like the Wolfsbane potion for Remus?" Minerva smiled uncharacteristically and nodded. Harry grinned, relief shining in his emerald eyes.

"Will we have to change anything about our appearances? I know we both resemble our fathers," Draco reached out and began to stroke the back of Harry's hand with his thumb, lovingly.

Minerva frowned slightly before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so. You have both started to look different from your fathers." This, of course, was true. Draco's pale blonde hair reached his chin. He had stopped gelling it back, letting it fall around his face casually. His once ice cold eyes had melted into molten silver. More of Draco's mother started to show in his face. As he grew, the Black features had seeped into the typical Malfoy look. It added a more delicate look in comparison to Lucius Malfoy's sharp features. Harry had changed a lot more as well. A new depth was displayed in the entrancing green eyes, new shadows darkening them to look like something obviously _different _than Lily's eyes. He had also found that if his hair was longer the tamer it became. Therefore, Harry had grown out his raven black hair a little past his shoulders. More often than not, the raven locks were pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Minerva was right. They were no longer a carbon copy of their fathers. They were distinctly different.

The two men nodded their approval. Minerva paused in her searching, stopping before a well concealed jar of what seemed like sand. She gently picked up the jar, walked over to the desk and carefully placed the jar in front of the two. Harry and Draco leaned forward, examining the sand. "This is an advanced form of the timeturner. A modified version of the timeturner sand. It works like Floo Powder. You throw some in the fireplace, state the time and place of where you wish to go, and it will take you there. However, this is a recent development that is necessary to come back. You will take the jar with you so you can Floo yourself back, if you want to of course. You are given the option of staying there and then returning the sand to me once your counterparts have left. One rule though: No changing the future." Minerva paused, waiting for the signs of agreement. Once they nodded, albeit reluctantly, she continued. "You will go to Hogwarts to apply as the Defense Against the Dark Arts and teach the classes together. Here is the sand. The date is August 25th, 1977, 12 p.m. at Hogshead, Hogsmead. Good luck you two."

Draco and Harry stood up from their chairs and did a quick 'Accio', instantly summoning their possessions which they proceeded to shrink and put in their pockets. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here, this contains the majority of both your fortunes. Just think of the amount you want and it'll appear," Minerva cried, handing them each a small brown pouch.

Draco gazed suspiciously at the pouch and Minerva. "How did you manage to get into our vaults in the first place?" Minerva grinned mischievously, causing a shiver to go down the men's backs. "On second thought, I don't want to know." Minerva nodded wisely, gesturing towards the fireplace. "I'll go first. Someone needs to be on the other side to catch you," Draco stated, ignoring the annoyed man beside him. He grabbed some of the sand and threw it into the fireplace, making the flames become an eerie blue. With one last goodbye, Draco walked into the fire and disappeared.

Harry grabbed the jar, waved to Minerva and left with a time and place on his lips.

Minerva sighed. "Good luck. You'll need it for the time ahead."

* * *

Yah I know it's really short. But I will try to make other chapters longer. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. Trust me, there would be a lot more slash if I did.**

Hey, guys! Here's chapter 2! I was actually going to update sooner but I had mid-terms to study for so I was kinda busy. I have an exam Tuesday so wish me luck!

A **big **thanks goes to:

**bloodyvampire2**

**Wragziez**

for my first ever reviews! Thank you!

Oh, and another thing. I don't have a beta so if anyone's interested...

* * *

Harry yelped as he emerged from the swirl of blue flames. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the floor to meet his face rather painfully. Harry gasped in shock as he fell into a warm pair of arms instead. A chuckle rang in his ears, making him blush lightly. He glanced up at Draco, flushing even more at the fond look in his eyes.

He coughed weakly, trying fruitlessly to hide the redness in his cheeks. Draco laughed, ruffling Harry's messy hair and helping him stand up straight. "Amazing how you **still **can't Floo correctly," Draco smirked as they sat down at one of the tables in the suspiciously dirty tavern.

"Oh yes. Laugh at the poor man with not one graceful bone in his body," Harry grumbled. Draco snickered as both ordered butterbeer from a seemingly younger Aberforth.

"What I don't get is how you can be perfectly fine in the air yet you can't walk a straight line on solid ground," Draco smirked as he cast a Scourgify on both their glasses.

"Oh shut up," the raven haired man muttered, chugging down his drink quickly. Draco made a small noise of disgust and drank his butterbeer with actual manners, pointedly looking at Harry as he did. Who did nothing but give him a shit-eating grin. Draco sighed, standing up alongside Harry. _Etiquette means nothing to him._

**~DMHP~**

Aberforth glared suspiciously at the two strangers. He had never seen them before which was odd considering they looked young enough to be students in his brother's school. Admittedly, not many students came into his tavern, but he still knew all the students currently and formerly attending Hogwarts. Although, the two did remind him of some other students. Shame that he couldn't clearly remember who.

Aberforth took their glasses and cleaned them (made them dirtier) with his filthy rag, all the while glaring at the young men. The blonde gazed back at him with a cold look reminiscent of another student. The brunette however, just smiled at him, amusement glittering in his eyes.

The brunette chuckled under his breath. "You wouldn't happen to have a copy of today's Daily Prophet, would you?" Aberforth grunted, picking up the newspaper beside him and handed it to the blonde. Said man quickly glanced over the paper and whispered to his companion, "It worked."

_It worked? What worked? _Aberforth took the newspaper back and watched as the duo started walking up the path to Hogwarts. _Well, regardless of what 'it' is, Albus would probably like a warning. Something's not right about those two… _With that thought in mind, Aberforth strode off to his private fireplace to Floo his brother.

**~DMHP~**

"Aberforth doesn't trust us." Harry sighed happily as Draco absentmindedly played with his fingers.

"Does that man trust anyone?" Draco asked rhetorically, studying the castle that grew bigger as they got closer. After Aberforth had told Harry, Ron and Hermione about Albus and Ariana, the four had gotten closer. They had formed a bond of trust. When Draco and Harry started dating, Aberforth welcomed the blonde into their close-knit group. Aberforth was a bit of a mentor to them. He was someone to go to when wanted to talk to someone besides each other. And if not to talk to, he at least could provide them with the alcohol necessary to drink away their sorrows. Surprisingly, all five trusted and cared for each other. It was an odd and unexpected friendship but a welcome one nonetheless.

Harry smiled, quickly kissing him on the cheek as they walked up the steps to Hogwarts' front doors. Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's hand and knocked on the large wooden doors. Soon after knocking, the door was opened.

Minerva McGonagall had been the one to open the door. The woman looked much younger than she did back in their time. Here, the woman's hair was a chocolate brown hair instead of her future gray locks. She also had less frown lines. Although, one thing that did stay the same was her stern look.

"How may I help you?" Harry grinned as Minerva's voice slipped into teaching mode. _Some things never change._

"We're here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position," Draco answered smoothly, his pureblood upbringing coming up to the forefront.

"Very well. I shall take you to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. I am Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress," Minerva said, opening the door to allow the young men through. They seemed young enough to be in school themselves. Minerva highly doubted they would be getting the job. They couldn't possibly be qualified for the job. Then again, not many were. Finding a DADA teacher was difficult now days with the war going on. Nobody seemed to want to risk teaching at Hogwarts where future Death Eaters resided. If these two wanted to give it a shot, who was she to discourage them.

"I'm Draco Malfus," Draco stated, interrupting her thoughts. Minerva studied the cold, emotionless mask and inwardly chuckled. _Pure Slytherin. _The man's blonde hair seemed similar to a veela's hair, right down to the silky, feathery appearance. Molten silver eyes gazed at her just as intently as she gazed at him. _Now where have I seen those eyes before? _The young man ('Draco') was the polar opposite of the other man.

"Harry Polter," Harry smiled, taking great care to say his fake name. Unlike his companion, the man wore his emotions on his face as well as in his expressive emerald eyes. Wild, black locks were a sharp contrast to ' hair. He seemed like he would be one of her cubs. _Polar opposites indeed._

"A pleasure," Minerva responded just as they reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "This is the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Lollipop," Minerva whispered towards the end to ensure that they did not know the password, just in case they actually didn't get the job. Unknown to her, Draco and Harry both had amazing hearing and had already heard the password.

The gargoyle moved out of the way, allowing the trio to step onto the moving stairs. Once at the door, Minerva raised her hand to knock, pausing when a voice called out for her to enter.

Harry's eyes watered slightly at the sound of the very familiar voice. Despite everything the man did to him, Albus was important to Harry and he truly did believe it was for the greater good. It wasn't Albus' fault that he just couldn't comprehend that he couldn't try to control every aspect of a person's life. In the end, Harry did look at Albus as his grandfather and Albus did seem to have loved Harry as his grandson in return. His death had killed Harry. And now to be able to see him again, in the flesh and not just in a portrait, was a dream come true.

Harry gulped inaudibly and blinked away the tears just as Minerva pushed open the door. There he was. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He was the same as always. The same white hair, garish clothing, blue eyes, and infernal twinkle. "Ahhh, welcome! May I offer you a lemon drop?" As well as the same taste in candy.

"Albus," Minerva sighed in exasperation. Draco and Harry shared a fond smile, recalling a similar conversation between the future Minerva and Albus' portrait. "These young men are here to apply for the open Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Both? Will this be a sort of friendly competition over who gets the position?" Albus asked curiously. The idea of having two teachers for one subject was rather odd so of course the possibility did not cross his mind, despite the fact that the men seemed to be close companions not rivals. Well, at least not any more.

"Actually, we were hoping to teach together," Harry answered, smiling indulgently when the twinkle in Albus' eyes grew brighter.

"Ah, of course, of course. Please take a seat, Messrs…"

"Draco Malfus and Harry Polter," Draco supplied as they took a seat in the annoyingly bright chairs.

"Well, you seem awfully young but who am I to judge. Now all you must do is take this little test to see if you qualify," Albus said cheerily, clapping his hands. Instantly, two large stacks of paper appeared in front of each man. "Any questions?"

"Just one, sir," Harry stated, taking the offered quill. "What is your concept of the word 'little'?" Harry continued sarcastically, looking over the abnormally large test. Draco snorted, similar thoughts as his lover's flitting through his head. Albus just chuckled good-naturedly, his eyes as bright as ever. Minerva smirked, catching a bit of Slytherin in her honorary cub. _Perhaps they aren't so different._

Harry sighed, glancing over the many questions.

How do you ward off Dementors? What is the incantion?

How do you successfully get rid of a boggart?

What are the three Unforgivables and what do they do?

How do you identify a werewolf?

Harry smirked. _This is gonna be a breeze._

In no time at all, both Harry and Draco were finished with the test which was thankfully very easy for them.

Albus looked over both tests, growing more and more shocked as he did. It was almost too good to be true. They seemed to have answered every question with ease and correctly, too. They were more than qualified. _But this could make them a target for Tom. Either as a follower or an enemy. But I can't let such qualified teachers slip through my finger. _Reaching his decision, Albus stood and held out his hand. "Welcome to the staff, Professor Malfus, Professor Polter."

Minerva looked on in shock as they stood and shook Albus' hand. They had gotten the job? And manage to impress Albus as well if looks were anything to go by. So young and yet Albus had deemed them qualified. _Unbelievable._

"Minerva, can you please show our newest members to their quarters? I believe there's a two-bedroom suite near the DADA classroom." Minerva nodded, moving to the door.

"Actually, Headmaster, we would prefer a one-bedroom suite if it's no trouble," Harry requested, blushing at the surprised and contemplating eyes turned towards him. Draco smirked at him, a glint of lust in his eyes, only serving to make him blush further.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow. _They're in a relationship? Well, that's… unexpected. _"Albus, I believe there is a one-bedroom suite even closer to the classroom," she pointed out, ending the poor raven-haired man's misery.

"Of course. By the way, there will be a staff meeting the day before the students arrive on the 1st," Albus chuckled, inwardly relieved. _Anyone that can love surely has light in them._

"Thank you, Headmaster. Harry and I have business in Diagon Alley today, however," Draco hinted, wishing for the meeting to end. Albus nodded amicably, gesturing towards the door in dismissal.

**~DMHP~**

"Well, I will admit that I did not expect you to qualify but may I be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva stated, leading the men down the hall.

"Thank you, Professor. Since we're going to be teaching here, would you mind telling us a little about it here?" Harry asked respectfully, playing the part of a stranger to the school he called home.

"Of course, but please call me Minerva. We are going to be colleagues now," Minerva insisted. "The students are divided into four houses at the beginning of their first year. Each house has their own head of house. I am the head of Gryffindor house. Gryffindor is represented by a lion and the colors red and gold. It is where the brave, courageous, and usually brash ones are sorted. Ravenclaws are the studious and knowledgeable ones. Their colors are blue and bronze and their symbol is obviously a raven. Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor is their head of house. Hufflepuffs value hard work and loyalty over everything else. They are represented by the badger and wear the colors yellow and black. Pomona Sprout, our Herbology professor, is their head of house. Last, but not least, is Slytherin house which is cared for by Horace Slughorn, our Potions professor. Their colors are green and silver and are symbolized by a snake. Slytherin is where the sly and cunning, as well as ambitious, dwell. The houses are named after the four Founders: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Syltherin."

"Hmmm… You sound like a Slytherin with maybe just a hint of Ravenclaw," Harry stated thoughtfully, smiling absentmindedly when Draco slipped his arm around his waist.

"And you seem to be a mixture of it all," Draco smirked, hugging Harry to his side as they continued to walk to their new quarters.

"What do you mean, Professor Malfus?" Minerva inquired, inwardly smiling at the affection displayed. _Maybe he isn't a __**pure **__Slytherin…_

"Please call me Draco," the blonde requested. "And what I mean is that Harry seems to be all of those things. He's brave like a Gryffindor and just a little brash even though he is just as cunning as he is brave. I've never met someone more loyal and hard-working than Harry here. And despite the fact that Harry prefers doing something instead of reading about it, he does have a thirst for knowledge like a Ravenclaw. He's a mixture. Although he seems to mostly be a Gryffindor and a Slytherin."

Minerva smiled slightly, contemplating the new knowledge about the emerald-eyed man walking beside her. _If that's all true then he sounds like a perfect representation of Hogwarts itself. _"Well, it's nice to know that there are people outside of Hogwarts that possess and value the qualities of the four Founders," she spoke at last just as they reached a portrait of a young man with long, dark red hair and bright blue eyes. The portrait smiled with mischief just as another red-headed prankster had done before. _Fred… _Harry thought sadly as he recalled the deceased man's twin who had become solemn and quiet with his death.

Minerva paused momentarily, watching silently as Harry's green eyes filled with sadness, pain, and loss. _What has happened to him? No one so young should be so filled with sorrow._ Minerva watched grimly as the man's eyes teared slightly. The war had devastated many and Harry seemed to be one of the victim's of the terrible sorrow. _At least he has someone to love and care for him. _Minerva's sharp gray eyes softened as Draco lightly rubbed Harry's lower back. The raven relaxed noticeably, leaning back into his lover's hand. _As long as there is love…._

Minerva cleared her throat reluctantly, hesitant to interrupt their sweet moment. She gestured to the portrait once they turned to her. "This is the guardian of your quarters. His name is-"

"Lucifer," the red-head interrupted, ignoring the annoyed glare from Minerva. He grinned devilishly at the newcomers.

"I don't suppose that's an omen," Draco muttered good-naturedly. Harry chuckled under his breath, knowing full well that that was what Draco had intended and appreciating the concern.

"No, not that Lucifer nor an omen, kid," Lucifer's grin widened. "You two do realize this is a single room suite not a two-bedroom suite, right?"

"We know but we would actually prefer a one-bedroom suite," Harry hinted as he felt Draco wrap his arms around him.

"Oh ho ho! Will you look at this? Two teachers hooked up? And the two newly appointed hottest teachers at that?" Lucifer began mischievously, a trickle of surprise leaking into his voice.

"Hottest teachers? Since when?" Draco smirked, quirking a blonde eyebrow arrogantly.

"Well, considering you guys are definitely the youngest on the staff, it goes without saying that you're the hottest. Your only competition might be the Muggle Studies teacher. Other than her, everyone else is about 20 or more years older than you. Besides, youngest or not, you guys are **sexy**," Lucifer spoke, running his eyes up and down Harry's frame.

Draco growled at the red head, wrapping a possessive arm around the raven's waist. "Stop checking him out! He's mine," Draco snapped, glaring darkly as Lucifer laughed.

"Touchy, touchy. Someone's a little jealous," Lucifer said in a sing-song voice.

Minerva smiled indulgently as the two young men started bickering. Sharing a cheerful look with Harry, she couldn't help but think. _They have only just arrived and already I have grown fond of them. But what can be done? They make me feel as if I should be hugging them and protecting them from the outside world. As odd as it sounds, they bring out the mother lioness in me._

"Are we going to stand here all day? We do have to go to Diagon Alley you know," Harry asked sweetly. He always did love seeing Draco jealous. It proved that his lover really did care for him. Plus, the blonde was hot when he was angry like that.

"Hmm, you're right. Okay lover boy, you can shut up now. No one cares about what you have to say," Lucifer agreed, waving away a scathing remark from the annoyed blonde. "Just tell me what you want the password to be."

"Hmmm," Harry hummed thoughtfully before snapping his fingers and leaning in to whisper. "I love you," Harry hissed softly in parseltongue. It was one phrase that Draco knew in parseltongue well. He had wanted to learn it in order to tell Harry that he loved him in a special way. It was a very sweet gesture and had earned Draco a **very** lovely reward.

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock, a hint of fear appearing in his blue eyes. Quickly recovering from the surprise, he nodded. "Very well. Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, swinging open to reveal the quarters they would be spending the next year in.

"This is where I leave you. The fireplace is connected to the Floo network. Feel free to change the chambers to your liking. I will come to show you to the Great Hall and staff lounge at around 6. Have a nice day, gentlemen," Minerva announced, swiftly turning and leaving after receiving a farewell in return.

Draco and Harry stepped through the portrait hole, Lucifer swinging closed behind them. They paused in shock staring at the quarters gifted to them. Harry's eyes widened in horror as Draco gave a low whistle. "She did say we can change this, right?" Draco asked hopefully. Beside him, Harry nodded slowly. "Oh good! I was worried there for a second!"

In front of them lay the most horrible quarters in existence! _This has Dumbledore written all over it. Honestly, who else has such __**awful **__taste? _Harry mentally shuddered, surveying the garish room. The bright orange walls contrasted horribly with the neon green carpet. Combined with orange couches and orange drapes on the windows, it seemed as if the Chudley Cannons threw up on their living room!

"Alright, so what goes first?" Draco questioned, pulling his wand out from his wrist holster.

"The walls. I think I'm going to go blind from all the orange," Harry muttered, imitating Draco's actions. The blonde snorted, flicking his wand. The orange flickered before fading to a light silver color.

"What do you think, love?" Draco asked, gesturing towards the walls.

"Nice. I like it. And to keep it to a nice theme-" Harry trailed off, smiling softly at the endearment while flicking his wand at the carpet. The carpet darkened changing into a forest green. Draco hummed in agreement, pointing his wand towards the couches. The couches darkened into black, the pillows were a mixture of silver and green. "And the final touch," Harry announced, changing the cherry wood furniture into ebony. "There. That's better."

"Now, we just have to do the rest of our quarters," Draco stated, locking silver eyes with green. There was a pause before they groaned simultaneously.

Over the next half hour, the couple modified their kitchen and individuals offices which were both decorated in the same garish fashion of the living room. Finally, there were only two more rooms to do: their room and the bathroom in their room. Harry paused with his hand on the doorknob to their room, an idea flicking through his mind.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Draco inquired, concern seeping into his voice.

The raven grinned, spinning around to face his lover. "I'm fine, Dray! I just have this **really **great idea for our room. Do you mind if I design this one on my own?" Harry begged, putting on the puppy dog face that he knew the blonde simply couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright, alright! Just stop looking at me like that," Draco gave in, turning away from those wide emerald eyes and red pouting lips. _He is way too good at that. No way can someone be __**that **__hot. Then again that's what I always used to think until I got together with Harry….. _A loud slam interrupted his thoughts. He turned and stared at the closed (and locked!) door. "Someone's eager…." He muttered out loud.

He sighed and leaned against the wall opposite the door. Around five minutes later, the door opened again, omitting his raven haired boyfriend. Harry grinned and ushered him into the room, closing the door behind him. "So what do you think?" Harry inquired, still grinning widely.

Draco studied the room carefully. Their room had been transformed into a forest clearing. The carpet was a soft, calming green. The walls had been painted to appear like the trees of the forest. The roof had, remarkably enough, been charmed to look like the roof of the Great Hall. There was currently a clear blue sky displayed. The bed had been the only thing not specifically designed to look like a part of the forest. A huge bed was covered by dark blue covers. Scattered around the room were candles in blue, green, and black of varying sizes. After the war, Harry had for some reason taken a liking to all kinds of candles. He claimed that they soothed him. After he and Draco became a couple, Harry had gotten Draco to like the candles almost as much as he did. Overall, it was a very nice and relaxing room. Draco nodded, telling Harry his honest opinion of the room.

"Good! Oh and look over there," Harry exclaimed, pointing over to a part of the wall. Amongst through the trees were five very different animals. A large black dog was playfully wrestling with an even larger brown wolf. Nearby, a stag watched his two companions with amusement. Leaning against a tree, a white tiger and black panther lay, cuddling close to each other.

"Merlin, Harry! That's brilliant," Draco said, chuckling softly as the wolf sat on top of the black dog in victory.

"Thanks! They just run around on the walls and play all day long, except for when their lieing down or sleeping. The walls and carpet darken when as the day goes on just like in a real forest, too," Harry explained. "And now all we have to do is the bathroom."

"That one's easy," Draco claimed, opening the bathroom door and sending various charms and spells towards different areas. When he was done the bathroom looked like a replica of the prefect's bathroom except better. Didn't think that was possible? Well, apparently it is. "We can finally go to Diagon Alley!"

"Wow, this took longer than I thought it would," Harry exclaimed, glancing quickly at his watch. "Come on, Draco! Let's go," Harry commanded, dragging his amused boyfriend towards the Floo in their living room.

Draco stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder, clearly saying "Diagon Alley", with Harry close behind.

* * *

There's chapter 2! I thought I was going to be able to fit in the Diagon Alley visit but then I got caught up describing the rooms and all that so I decided to put that in the next chapter. Anyway, you know the drill : REVIEW! please...?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Magdalena, her shop, and Kiyko.

Thanks to:

**127945**

**Zwolftd**

**randy13**

**SasuNaru4evar, who is my unofficial advisor! :D**

Hah, enjoy!

* * *

"Not. One. Word," Harry growled, brushing the soot off his robes as he stood from Draco's arms.

Said blonde snorted, eyes glittering with amusement. He walked to the door and held it open, gesturing for Harry to go first. The raven growled and walked out into the Alley, his companion close behind.

"Where to first?" Draco asked, glancing around the Alley. It didn't seem to have changed much if at all. There were still large crowds of people walking around, shopping, or just spending time with their companions. You could still hear a large variety of noises, ranging from the hoots of owls to the voices of scandalized customers paying more than they thought they should.

"Gringotts, I think. We need to make a vault to hold the money Minerva gave us," Harry suggested, heading towards the grand bank. Draco nodded, following his lover obediently.

Briefly waiting in line, the couple found themselves standing before a very familiar goblin. _Griphook. _Harry thought fondly, remembering the grouchy goblin that had helped him break into the bank. After sorting out the issues that had risen because of Gryffindor's sword, Harry and Griphook had actually gotten quite close. Griphook had once even said that the raven was perhaps the only human he could stand to be around. The two had forged a close bond that was shared by none but them.

"Excuse me," Harry snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Draco's drawling voice. "We would like to open a new vault. A joint one to be exact."

Griphook grimaced, taking out a dusty old book from under the counter. "Name and signature here," the goblin snapped opening the book and gesturing to where they had to sign. Harry and Draco took turns writing their names and signatures, taking care to put down their fake names, before handing back the book and borrowed quill. Griphook glanced over the names and nodded his gnarly head. "Very well, Mr. Malfus, Mr. Porter. You will be sharing Vault 713, here are your keys. I shall escort you to your vault momentarily." Harry snorted in amusement at the mention of vault 713, thoughts automatically flashing to the Sorcerer's Stone that would be held there in the future.

"What do you find so amusing?" Draco questioned, the corner of his lip twitching as he attempted to hold back a smile.

"Ooh, nothing," Harry replied mysteriously. Draco eyes shone with curiosity, his mouth opening to question him further. Griphook reappeared, saving Harry from his boyfriend's interrogation.

"This way, please," Griphook snarled, leading the men to one of the underground carts. Harry grinned, having always enjoyed the rollercoaster that the carts were. Draco, underneath his 'better-than-you' expression, seemed a bit green. Which was understandable considering the poor blonde always got mildly sick whenever he road one of Gringotts' carts.

Harry snickered as the cart stopped in front of a vault door with the number 713 on it. Draco glared, stumbling slightly as he steadied himself on the nice, sturdy ground. The blonde just couldn't understand him! How in the world could **anyone **like riding on that **infernal **deathtrap? Harry had to be the only person he had met that could get on a Gringotts cart and not feel the need to throw up afterwards. _Well, except the goblins but they don't count. They are way too used to it and besides they're too busy with their __**precious**__ money. Ahhh, I can almost imagine the look on Griphook's face when we deposit all our money. Speaking of which…._

Draco mentally grinned when the vault door opened at last, knowing full well that the empty space would soon be filled with heaps and heaps of gold. Harry smirked, his thoughts running along the same track as Draco's. They were both rather eager to see Griphook's reaction. Harry stepped into the vault and walked over to the far corner, taking out the seemingly small pouch from his robes. He opened the pouch and tipped it over, letting all the gold flow out onto the stone floor of the vault. His blonde boyfriend snickered quietly as Griphook's eyes widened as the gold kept flowing on and on with no noticeable end. A glint of respect entered Griphook's dark eyes as the last gold clinked on the ground. The vault had long ago automatically grown to accommodate the large fortune and was now about five times as large as it was to begin with.

"If that is all? We can go back to the top now, Mr. Polter, Mr. Malfus," Griphook snarled, trying to gain control of the situation once more after losing himself at the sight of all the money.

"But, sir, Draco still hasn't emptied his pouch yet," Harry smiled innocently. Draco held back laughter as Griphook's mouth fell open slightly and his gnarled head nodded in astonishment. The only time that goblins were shocked was due to money and even then they didn't often show it as much as Griphook. It amused them both that they had managed to shock the goblin so easily. Draco strode in and stopped at the edge of Harry's pile of gold. He untied the know keeping his pouch closed and overturned the whole thing, watching as stream after stream of gold added to the amount left by Harry. By the time Draco was done, the vault was about eleven times the original size and almost overflowing with money as it was.

"Are you done?" Griphook muttered, looking at the gold hungrily, the shocked look almost completely replaced by the greed. Draco and Harry smirked to each other and nodded. They stepped back onto the cart and sat on the hard metal bench, side by side.

Back above ground, right before reaching the main lobby where the goblin counters were, Griphook stopped them, a look of seriousness in place of the usual snarl or grimace. "With a fortune that large, you are in need of an account manager. Would you like us to find one?" Griphook asked importantly.

Harry smiled, an idea forming in his head. "Could you be our account manager?" The look on Griphook's face almost had the raven on the floor gasping for breath, laughing hysterically. You were lucky if you ever managed to shock a goblin once, but to shock them more than twice was a miracle. A very funny miracle.

"I would be honored Mr. Polter. I shall arrange it immediately. And for you: these act like Muggle credit cards, just say the amount you want and it will be transferred the other's account," Griphook answered professionally, collecting himself quickly and handing them the two golden cards displaying a lavish 'G' which they immediately put away.

"Thank you but we must be going now. Ta!" Harry called happily as he dragged the non-resistant Draco out the bank door.

"Did you see his face?" the blonde snickered subtly. He did have an image to uphold or rather create considering no one knew him here.

"Priceless!" Harry gasped, choking on his laughter. He brushed his hand against his eyes, the emeralds tearing slightly from the laughter. "Where to first, love?"

"To get your eyes fixed, I believe. I would like to be able to see your eyes without those horrid glasses in the way," Draco answered, wrinkling his nose in disgust at said glasses.

"I can get my eyes fixed? Really?" Harry questioned, surprise coloring his voice. He hadn't known that! If he had, he would have gotten his eyes fixed a long time ago! It was just plain irritating using his glasses. Honestly, why hadn't anyone told him this?

"Not permanently but like Muggle contacts. They stay in your eyes and clean themselves though so you don't have to take them out if you don't want to. You can't even feel them. I would suggest getting a spare pair of glasses in case you don't want to wear your contacts," Draco explained, glancing at the round glasses his boyfriend wore. "Of course, they'll be a more fashionable pair." Draco frowned, suddenly noticing the surprised and amused look on the raven's face. "What?"

"You know something Muggle," Harry explained slowly, amused greatly.

"Oh Merlin, Granger has corrupted me!"

The raven was laughing as they walked into the optometrist's office/store.

**~DMHP~**

They exited the building a while later, Harry's eyes no longer obscured by any glasses. In a black case in his pocket were his plain black frame glasses. The raven grinned, feeling immensely better without those annoying glasses. He could almost imagine Moody yelling at him, _"You should never depend on something like that! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_ It was too bad that Moody never got to see the end to the war he fought so hard in. But Moody was a fallen warrior and there was nothing that could be done but honor him like he deserved.

The raven smiled at his Draco as his blonde lover opened the door to Florish and Blott's for him. A familiar scene met his eyes. Families bustled about, gathering and buying the books required for their Hogwarts children, said children played around with each, the occasional Ravenclaw browsing through the books thoroughly. Harry had missed the old bookstore. The bookstore was a little damaged after the war and somehow, no matter how people tried, there was something missing about the repaired Florish and Blotts. No one knew what it was that was missing but everyone could feel it. It just wasn't the same. But this Florish and Blotts most certainly was. It didn't seem as if much would change during twenty years.

"We should probably buy the books that each of our years will be using," Draco suggested softly, successfully guessing what was going through Harry's mind. Harry smiled and nodded, letting himself be led down the aisles towards the Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks. They quickly grabbed a copy of each year's course book and moved on, separating to look through the books to their own leisure.

It was true that Harry preferred doing something than to reading about it but that didn't mean that he didn't like reading. Draco had made sure of it. Of course, there were some things that Draco simply couldn't change. If given the choice, Harry would never lay a hand on a Potions textbook (except for the Half Blood Prince's book but that was a different matter). Harry preferred Defence Against the Dark Arts books as well as fiction novels. It was interesting seeing how wizards wrote fiction since according to Muggles, they were fiction themselves. Every now and then, Harry would branch out more and read something else once something mysterious and overall interesting caught his eye. When he did start reading, Harry would become immersed in the story and completely lose track of the outside world.

Harry hummed slightly, strolling down the shelves that contained the more obscure, interesting books. He could always trust to find **something **interesting in these very few aisles. He stopped as he caught the title of a dark purple thin text. _Your Basic (and Not-So Basic) Guide to Time traveling. __Oh, this should be interesting. _Harry thought, taking the book down from the shelves and turning back to continue browsing.

Only to immediately bump into someone holding a ridiculously large amount of books.

"Oof!" Harry gasped as the breathe got knocked out of him, the course books for 5th, 6th, and 7th and the time traveling book falling to the ground along with their soon-to-be owner. Harry shook his head to clear it and opened his eyes, sitting up. He paused as he caught sight of the person he ran into.

A much younger Remus Lupin was gathering his many, many books. His tawny hair was thick and lush, framing his lightly tanned skin nicely. The grey streaks in the elder Lupin was noticeably absent. The soft, warm amber eyes of his former professor had not changed much only missing a few of the shadows the late Lupin had had. The toils of his life had yet to take a toll on the young teen in front of him. Considering how healthy he looked, Harry would wager a guess that Remus had already recovered from the previous full moon and had yet to feel the effects of the coming one.

Harry kneeled in front of the mess of books. The raven gathered his books and assisted his future surrogate uncle with his. Harry stood up along with Remus, handing him the books he had collected for him.

Remus smiled, taking them from him. "Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I really should have been watching where I was going," the werewolf apologized softly.

"It was no problem. Would you like some help with that?" Harry offered, gesturing towards the large pile of books.

"Oh no, no that's fine. I can carry them. I wouldn't want to be a bother," Remus declined politely.

"Nonsense. It's fine. Here I can shrink them if you want or put undetectable Extension charm on your basket," Harry insisted.

"Thank you. I would have used my basket but as you can see it's rather full," Remus explained as Harry cast an undetectable Extension charm on the basket making it bigger than it seemed without weighing as much as it should. Remus placed the books into the basket carefully, sighing happily as his arms got a rest from carrying those heavy books. Remus grinned at the stranger and held out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin. And you?"

"Harry Polter. A pleasure to meet you," Harry smiled, taking the offered hand.

"Likewise. I haven't seen you around. Are you going to Hogwarts? I'm a seventh year there," Remus questioned.

"Yes, I'll be going to Hogwarts. It seems we'll be seeing more of each other then." Harry stated, adjusting his books in his arms. Perhaps he should get a basket.

"I suppose so. I must be going now to meet a couple of my friends. Goodbye, Harry."

"See you later, Remus," Harry responded, raising a hand in farewell. Harry watched his surrogate uncle walk off, thoughts swirling through his head. _It's nice seeing Moony alive and well. Although, it's kind of weird being older than my future professor. I only wish I could change at least a little of the future so that Remus could be alive to watch his son grow. _He sighed sadly. _Life just isn't fair sometimes._ Shaking his head, Harry continued browsing the shelves, picking up a few more books before going to find his boyfriend.

Finding his amongst the potions books, Harry smiled, well aware of Draco's love of potions. A love which he of course inherited from his godfather, Severus Snape. The green eyed man crept up behind his companion, laying his hand on his shoulder, taking great satisfaction in the slight jump he received from Draco.

"Don't do that," Draco snapped, a blush dusting his pale cheeks. Harry always said that Draco became lost in his own little world whenever he thinking about his potions and Draco loathed admitting that his lover was right about his distraction due to his precious potions.

"I'm sorry, Dray. But you won't believe who I ran into!" Harry laughed. Draco turned back to the book he was holding, gesturing for Harry to continue. "Remus Lupin!"

"I'm glad, love. You'll finally get to know him and your parents now under the guise of being their teacher. And not to mention your godfather, too. You deserve it, "Draco said, smiling sweetly and lovingly at his boyfriend. It was true. Harry did deserve this, more than anyone else. It's wasn't fair that someone as sweet and selfless as Harry who gave everything, would also lose everything. No one, especially not Harry, deserved such misery as the kind that his love had to suffer.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said, his emerald eyes shimmering with love for the blonde by his side. "If you're done, we can go pay now."

Draco nodded, closing the book he was looking at and putting on top of his pile. Following the raven, they waited in line, paid their books, and were soon back outside ready to go to their next stop.

**~DMHP~**

"Where have you been, Moony?"

"Sorry, guys. I was at Florish and Blotts," Remus panted, having run the whole way from the bookshop to Florean Fortescue's. He may be a werewolf and therefore, have more stamina but that didn't mean a long run like that wouldn't wear him out a bit.

"Of course you were, Moony. Where else would our resident bookworm be?" James joked, running his hand through his messy black hair that stuck up in random directions much like his son's would be like.

"Sod off, Prongs," Remus replied, rolling his eyes. "If you keep bugging me about going to Florish and Blotts then I guess you don't want to know who I ran into there," he continued after the four boys bought their ice cream and headed in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. 'Prongs' was one of the boys, James Potter who, much like his future son, had messy, uncontrollable hair and hazel eyes.

"What? Moony, you can't do that!" Sirius Black, nicknamed Padfoot, whined. Sirius had inherited many of the Black's aristocratic looks, such as his shining black hair and grey eyes, much to his chagrin. Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member, was a rather spineless boy with watery blue eyes, that had a tendency to do whatever James or Sirius said.

"Oh yes I can, Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed, laughing at the puppy dog face Sirius turned his way. "Oh alright, alright. Well, to be frank, I think we're going to have a new student. I bumped into him while looking through the books and he said he was going to Hogwarts this year. He looks around our age."

"Wicked!" James and Sirius cried, sharing mischievous grins.

"The only thing I don't get is why he had the course books of not only 7th year, but 5th and 6th too," the tawny haired boy continued thoughtfully, finishing off his chocolate ice cream.

"Maybe he's behind or something," James voiced.

"Yah, why else would he need those books? It's not like he's a teacher or something!" Sirius continued. The three laughed, Peter following their example hesitantly. As if someone their age would be a teacher!

The four continued down the Alley, laughing and joking. Unfortunately, Remus ran into someone for the second time of the day and fell to ground on top of the other person.

"We have got to stop meeting this way," the person beneath him groaned. Remus scrambled off the raven, apologizing as he got up. "It's fine, it's fine. I guess we weren't watching where we were going **again**," Harry laughed as he was helped up off the ground by his companion.

Remus paused, studying Harry's companion. The silver eyes and pale blonde hair was very familiar but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He shook his head, glancing beside him to see his friends looking between them in bemusement. "Guys, this is that guy I was telling you about. Harry these are my friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," Remus introduced them, pointing to each boy in turn.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Polter and this, "he smiled, gesturing to the blonde. "is Draco Malfus."

"A pleasure," Draco drawled, his molten silver eyes flickering between the four boys, studying them closely. The others were given an immediate impression of someone who would do well in Slytherin. Sirius and James glanced at Remus, who had gotten the same impression and was now glaring at them murderously, promising pain if they insulted the blonde in any way. Draco and Harry on the other hand, smirked in amusement at the interaction between the three.

"We were just heading over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Where are you off to?" Remus asked politely, smiling warmly.

Harry opened his mouth to answer and frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know," he turned towards Draco questioningly. "Where did you say we were going?"

Draco smiled at the raven, shocking the two black haired teens standing beside Remus. They most certainly didn't expect someone who seemed to belong in Slytherin to smile so openly. "I didn't say and I'm not going to," Draco answered. Harry huffed and pouted playfully. Draco's smile widened.

Remus chuckled, "Well, I won't stop you from reaching your surprise. Are you going to Hogwarts as well, Draco?" The blonde nodded. "Well, then we'll see both of you there," he finished, waving at the two. Sirius and James waved as well.

"See you there!" Harry responded happily, him and Draco repeating the gesture.

"Bye!"

**~DMHP~**

"So… What do you think?"

"I don't hate them although, I strongly dislike Pettigrew," Draco answered his love's question.

"Most people do. I don't see how they are friends with that rat but we can't change it," Harry said sadly, deeply wishing he could do something about the traitor.

"Well, maybe we can't change it but we can, oh I don't know, prank him maybe?" Draco suggested innocently, examining his nails in an exaggerated display of nonchalance. Harry giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"But, Draco…"

"Nope, I'm not telling you."

"…"

"…Stop looking at me like that."

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

**~DMHP~**

"Here we are, love. Magdalena's Menagerie," Draco exclaimed, waving his hand with a flourish in the direction of the rather large yet homely shop.

"Err, Draco…. What's the difference between Magdalena's and the Magical Menagerie we passed," Harry asked in confusion.

"Several reasons. First of all, Magdalena, the shop owner, is an old Malfoy family friend. I've always liked her. She's a Seer by the way. Secondly, the creatures you find in here are different from the ones in Magical Menagerie. Magical Menagerie has all the ordinary creatures. Magdalena specializes in rare and unusual creatures. Or sometimes regular creatures that have somehow been special in some way or another. Third and last of all, here there's a sort of draw that pulls you to the creatures you need. Whether as a familiar or as a gift to another, the creature you're drawn to is the one that best fits that need. Sometimes you have more than one draw though," Draco explained. Harry smiled, nodding in acceptance. He smiled as his silver eyed boyfriend opened the door for him.

The shop had dim light, most likely for the more nocturnal creatures. Everywhere there were unusual creatures in cages or roaming about. The cages didn't seem to be permanently locked. It seemed as if they were let open to allow the creatures a bit of freedom. The more dangerous ones however were kept under lock and key.

"Hello," Harry jumped as a woman appeared in front of them. Draco smiled and nodded in greeting. The woman seemed to be a mix between Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood. She was a thin woman with long, dark red hair than reached her hips. Dark grey eyes showed the wisdom of her old age but seemed to be clouded the same way that Luna's eye were. Despite her odd dreamy appearance, she also had a motherly feel, the kind that surrounds Molly. "So you are the time travelers," she stated with conviction.

Harry gaped in surprise, panic settling in until he remembered that Draco had said that she was a Seer. Said blonde stood beside him and nodded. "Yes Magdalena. We are here to get Harry a familiar."

The red head nodded and smiled benevolently. She made a sweeping motion in the direction of the rest of the shop. "Then please, do not let me stop you."

Draco nodded as Magdalena disappeared once more. "Alright, Harry. Just close your eyes and let yourself be guided, okay?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He waited a few moments before he felt a tug. _That must be the draw… _The raven moved towards the direction where the tugging was coming from. He let the draw guide him until it stopped him in front of an open cage where a creature lay snoozing. He gasped. Inside the cage, there looked to be a small wolf cub. Its fur was pure white and looked as soft as snow. The cub blinked open its eyes and yawned. Harry paused, stunned by the ice blue eyes the cub has. The cub stands up and shakes it fur out before yipping at him cheerfully.

"Nice. Harry, that is an Ice Wolf Cub. These creatures are extremely rare. They are all cubs and they stay that way, too. When needed however, they can make themselves bigger to aid their owner. When they feel you're in danger their fur, which is very soft at the moment, hardens to sharp, deadly icicles. They are the ultimate protectors. If you bond with one you'll have a telepathic connection," Draco explained.

Harry looked up at Draco, confusion shining in his eyes. "How do we bond?"

"Simple. All it has to do is bite you and draw blood. Just offer you're hand and if the cub wants to bond with you, it will bite." Harry nodded in understanding and held out his hand, palm up towards the white cub. The ice blue eyes studied the hand for a moment. Then the cub yipped and bit down on his hand, drawing a bit of blood which was licked away in seconds.

Err, hello?

A giggling noise sounded in the raven's head. Hello, young master.

Please, don't call me master. Just call me Harry, okay?

Alright. But what shall you call me? I don't have a name yet.

Well, first of all, are you a boy or a girl?

A girl, Harry.

What about Kiyko?

Kiyko… I like it.

Okay, then Kiyko. Harry bent down a little and picked up the cub, cradling her to his chest.

"Have you named it yet, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yah, her name's Kiyko," Harry smiled, cuddling the cub close.

Who is he, Harry? Is he dangerous?

No, Kiyko, he isn't. This is Draco. My mate you could say.

Ahhh, your mate. Then I shall protect him as I protect you.

Thank you, Kiyko.

You're welcome.

"Okay, that's it. I don't feel another draw so I guess Kiyko is it?" Harry questioned.

Draco smiled, happy to have put that sparkle in his lover's eyes. "Yes, we can go back to Hogwarts now."

"But wait, shouldn't we pay?" Harry asked, frowning in bemusement.

"No. That's another thing about this shop. As long as you care for your familiar than you don't have to pay," Draco stated, leading his boyfriend and his new familiar to the door.

"Oh, okay. Well let's go. Time to go back to Hogwarts."

**~DMHP~**

"What is that?"

"What is it, Minerva?" Harry frowned, Kiyko still safely cradled in his arms. They had been on their way to their quarters when they ran into Minerva and Albus discussing the coming year.

"That wolf cub your holding," Minerva pointed out.

"Oh, this! This is Kiyko. She's my new familiar. Kiyko's an Ice Wolf Cub," Harry informed the woman.

"Albus, is that even allowed?" Minerva inquired, having never seen a teacher bring in a familiar.

"Well, my dear, there is nothing the rules that says it isn't, so yes I suppose it is," Albus said, his eyes twinkling as always.

"Oh. Well, alright then. On you go. And don't forget the staff meeting on August 31st," Minerva commanded kindly.

Draco and Harry chuckled but acquiesced and continued on their way to their quarters.

* * *

Some of the scenes didn't come out how I wanted it to. Oh well, still pretty good I think. What do you guys think? Please, feel free to click the Review button.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't had the chance to update! My computer got some stupid virus and now I have to use my mom's computer. Bad thing is that like five different people use the computer too which means almost no time on it at all.

Anyway thanks to:

**Wragziez**

**randy13**

**Neutral-Chaotic**

**SasuNaru4evar**

**Allyieh**

**Chite**

Thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Draco sighed, looming over his lover who seemed intent on not getting up any time soon. Despite the fact that today was the day of the staff meeting and the day before the students arrived meaning the last day to prepare. But of course, Harry was not a morning person and refused point blank to wake up earlier than seemed right. Harry and Draco however, had **very **different views of what time is right.

Which is why the blonde was currently hovering over their large bed, glaring down at the unmoving body that was buried under the covers. He leaned over the prone body and gripped the dark blue quilt, pulling it away sharply.

The raven groaned, burying his face in the pillow. His hand searched the bed around, gripping nothing but air. He swore softly and moaned piteously. "Please Dray….. It's too early. Don't do this to me, love. Give me back my blanket."

"I can't do that Harry. We have a staff meeting today. You know, August 31st, the day before the students get here. Not only do we have the meeting but we have to finish preparing for when the students get here," Draco whispered softly, kissing the raven hair lovingly. He combed his long fingers through the inky hair, hugging the sleepy man closely. "Please, love. For me?"

Harry sighed and turned over, smiling lazily at his lover. "I can never say no to you. Just give me a minute, okay?" Draco nodded and kissed him softly, walking out to the living room to finish his first cup of coffee.

Harry sighed again and waited until he heard the door click as it closed. He sluggishly sat up and walked to the bathroom, picking up an outfit on the way. Quickly, cleaning up and getting dressed, Harry trudged out to the living room where Draco stood waiting with his own cup of coffee that had cream and milk mixed in. Harry grinned, pecked his lover on the lips, and downed the cup. "Let's go, Draco." Said blonde grinned in response and opened the portrait hole.

**~DMHP~**

"Merlin forbid they hold these meetings late in the afternoon. This is the last day before students get here meaning the last chance we have at having late staff meeting but no they had to have it at 8 in the morning! Who does that?" Draco hummed in agreement, paying no real mind to the rant that his lover was engaging in. They had only just arrived at the staff room where a few of the staff were loitering and were still awaiting the deputy headmistress and headmaster. "They don't even have the decency to get here on time."

"Harry, it's only 7:58. They are still not late. Calm down. The quicker this is over, the quicker we can finish our work and can go take a nap," the blonde said soothingly, gently massaging his lover's back. He glanced up as the door opened, revealing the very people they were waiting for. "See, they're here now." Harry grumbled, glaring sleepily at the confused duo.

"Professor Malfus, would you mind explaining why your companion is so…. Unapproachable," Minerva finished as politely as she could, bemused as to the reason why one of the newest staff member seemed so irritated.

The blonde chuckled, smirking softly at the woman. "It's Draco. And Harry here is not the kindest person in the morning, especially before his first three cups of coffee," he explained, his silver eyes flickering to his lover who was hunched over the table lightly dozing.

Albus hummed amicably, the twinkle present as always. Minerva gave a fleeting smile, seating herself to the right of the head of the table where Albus sat. Draco tugged gently on the raven locks and leaned over his boyfriend, whispering in his ear, "Come on, Harry. The meeting is about to start. You have to get up." Wide emerald eyes appeared from between the crossed arms that laid on the table, a pleading look in them. Draco could practically **see **the pout that was hidden in the shadows created by Harry's arms. "That's not going to work, love. You have to get up now or else we won't get to take a nap later," Draco said slyly, ignoring how the green eyes watered albeit fake. The raven muttered under his breath and sighed, sitting up in his seat properly.

Albus smiled benignly and proceed to start the meeting, "Now that we are all here and **awake**," he paused briefly, looking pointedly at Harry who only scowled in response. "We can begin the meeting. First things first, as you may have noticed, we have **two **new staff members this year instead of the usual one. Professors Draco Malfus and Harry Polter will be sharing the Defense Against the Dark Arts position between them. I hope you welcome them warmly," he paused, allowing the staff to offer sleepy welcomes to the pair. "Draco, Harry we have staff meetings every Saturday and occasionally call emergency meetings. Make sure you attend **all **meetings," at this Albus determinedly did not meet the glare and dark scowl of the raven. "Now, first things in order, are there any concerns about this year?"

"I absolutely will **not **allow Peter Pettigrew into my NEWTS class! The boy's a menace!" a young or at least younger than most of the staff) woman exclaimed. Greasy looking, honey brown hair hung down to brush the very top of her shoulders as dark blue eyes glared out from under her bangs. A scowl, deep and dark enough to compete with Harry's, stretched across her sallow face. From her appearances and attitude, this must have been the Potions Mistress, Professor Charlene Marvick. The duo had spent the day before talking with Lucifer who had seemed to gotten over the spark of fear that Harry ignited when he spoke Parseltongue. The redhead had informed the newest teachers of each and every member of the staff, what they looked like and acted like, as well as any warnings necessary to deal with them. Charlene Marvick had come with a boat load of warnings. She also seemed to have been the possible teaching inspiration for the future Professor Severus Snape.

"Now Charlene dear, what seems to be the problem with young Mr. Pettigrew?" Albus asked soothingly, a look of amusement crossing his face as if he had already heard this argument many times and was only putting up with it again because it provided him with a source of entertainment.

"What isn't a problem with him? Is there anything right?" the Potions Mistress growled, glaring hotly at the grinning Headmaster that had proceeded to take out a Lemon Drop and suck on it.

_Holy fuck, _Harry thought, _some things just don't change do they. _A look of awe crossed his face momentarily, quickly being replaced by utter amusement. Draco glanced at his lover and smirked, correctly guessing the reason for Harry's amusement. Draco shook his head, banishing the thoughts and turned back to the argument between the Headmaster and Potions Mistress. Albus seemed to be trying to tell Professor Marvick that Peter would be a part of the NEWTS class regardless of her feelings. The blonde rolled his eyes and interceded quickly when he saw an opening in the discussion. "Headmaster, don't you think that you should allow Professor Marvick to choose who she wants in her class? She is a Potions Mistress after all. She would know who is best suited for her class. If she says that Mr. Pettigrew is unfit for her class then she must have a valid reason."

The two stopped arguing to look at the blonde in astonishment. Apparently no one had ever dared to interrupt one of their arguments before. Next to him, Harry smirked in amusement. Professor Marvick raised a honey brown eyebrow and nodded, turning towards Albus, "I like this one, Albus. And I completely agree. I am the Potions Mistress here and therefore, am the one that would know best about my students. I am telling you Pettigrew doesn't have the brains to be in my class!"

Albus sighed and conceded finally, "Oh alright! As you wish, Charlene. Now that that has been decided; are there any other issues?" He paused and continued when no one spoke up. "Then this meeting is done. Be prepared for the students tomorrow. And don't forget we have a meeting Saturday September 3rd. Classes begin on Friday the 2nd."

The staff nodded and mumbled a farewell as they all left the meeting room. The students would be here tomorrow and there was still a lot to be done.

**~DMHP~**

Remus sighed, happy to be on his way back to the place he called home. The door of the compartment slid open with a loud _bang! _Remus jumped, snapping out of his stupor. Standing in the doorway was his two best friends, Sirius and James. Trailing behind them was Peter, trembling slightly.

Remus grinned, "There you two are! I was wondering where you were. I was starting to think that you two would miss the train again."

Sirius groaned, plopping down on the seat next to him. James sat across from Remus looking sheepish. Next to him was Peter watching them with something akin to hero worship. "It was one time, Moony! Are you ever going to let us forget it?"

Remus grinned smugly and shook his head, "Nope, never, Padfoot." Sirius glared playfully at his friend. "You guys didn't happen to see any of the new guys while you were coming here did you?"

James quirked an eyebrow, a rare thoughtful look on his face. "You mean those guys we saw in Diagon Alley, Harry and Draco?" Remus nodded. "No, we didn't see them. Where do you suppose they are?"

Sirius shrugged, unconcerned about the whereabouts of the new kids. "Don't worry about it. They said they were going to Hogwarts this year so they'll be there when we get there regardless of where they are now."

"Wow, 'regardless'. I think you're vocabulary has expanded. You must feel so proud, Padfoot," Remus snickered, dodging Sirius' hand as it came up to smack him. James broke out laughing in his seat, enjoying seeing the two canines tease and play with each other. Peter sat by nervously, unsure of whether he should laugh at his friend (*cough* hero *cough*) or not.

And that was that. The boys relaxed in their compartment (with the exception of Peter) and joked around for the remainder of their train ride to Hogwarts, unaware to the surprise awaiting them there.

**~DMHP~**

Harry squirmed in his seat as the students filed in, shooting curious and even lustful glances towards him and Draco. He truly did **not **like having to sit up here at the dais with the rest of the teachers where everyone could look at him. Beside him, his lover snickered under his breath, amused by his nervousness and shyness.

Draco leaned over, whispering in Harry's ear, "Harry, calm down. You have no reason to be nervous. Classes don't start until tomorrow and the only thing we need to do today is being introduced to the rest of the school. With our luck we might have to have a bit of a talk with the Marauders but that is all. Nothing to be nervous about."

Harry shot the blonde a grateful look, settling in his seat for the final time. Just in time as the Marauders proceeded to walk right into the Great Hall and take a seat at the Gryffindor table. Remus glanced up at the dais first and from the widening of his amber eyes, seemed to have been the first to notice Harry and Draco sitting there. Harry grinned and waved. Draco glanced at him, saw what he was waving at and smirked. _This is going to be fun…_

**~DMHP~**

The Marauders strolled into the Great Hall, glancing in all directions looking for the missing Draco and Harry. They sat down at the table a few seats down from where a certain Lily Evans was sitting, the very one who would become the future Mrs. Potter. James grinned down at the redhead, carding a hand through his messy black hair. Lily scowled down at him and turned away from him towards her friends, determinedly ignoring the boy.

James turned suddenly, frowning at the gasp that erupted from his tawny haired friend. "What is it, Moony?" James asked concerned by what could possibly shock the studious werewolf. Remus, absolutely speechless, just shook his head and pointed to the long table all the teachers sat at. James shrugged and turned to see what had surprised his friend. _Probably just the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Wonder who could be so shocking as to surpri- _His thoughts cut off suddenly, his hazel eyes having just caught sight of the duo sitting at the dais. James gaped at the people they had met at Diagon Alley. _It couldn't be…._ Without taking his eyes off the pair, James reached out for his other canine friend. "Sirius, look up there and tell me I'm seeing things," James requested, gesturing towards the now identically smirking men.

Sirius frowned and turned to see what they were looking at. "Prongs, my friend, what's wrong? Just the same old, same old. There's Dumbles and Minnie and…."he trailed off, eyes locking with the eyes of the new teachers. "Is that who I think it is?" Beside him, James and Remus wordlessly nodded.

**~DMHP~**

Harry smirked as the scene unfolded before his eyes. This was just too funny! _Ahh, the look on their faces…. Priceless._

Draco chuckled behind his hand and tilted his head towards the raven's. "Now that is a sight I will cherish forever." Harry laughed under his breath and nodded. Seeing all three looking at them with wide eyes and equally wide mouths was hilarious! Harry shook his head and started eating as the food appeared on his plate.

After finishing dinner, dessert and everything, Albus stood ready to give his usual start of the year speech. "Now that you have all been fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is just that, **forbidden**," he paused here, pointedly looking at the Marauders who were still too shocked to even react. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that Zonko products are forbidden as are other various products. For a full list of banned objects, there is a list posted outside of Mr. Filch's office. This year, we will also be having not one but** two **new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Please welcome Professors Malfus and Polter," Albus paused again to allow the polite clapping. "I would also like to give a warm welcome to the returning students as well as the new ones. May you have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus ended the speech with a flourish and clapped his hands, signaling the end of the feast.

A fluttering of noise swept over the Great Hall as students stood to go back to their dorms for another year. Prefects herded the first years and escorted them out, watching over them as they were led towards their home for the next seven years. Draco and Harry slipped out through the side as this went on, wishing to get back to their joint offices before a certain quartet got there.

**~DMHP~**

Said quartet were standing off to the side of the Great Hall where it less crowded and easier to speak without the worry of others overhearing them. The four (or rather three as Peter Pettigrew was simply standing by, reluctantly watching) were huddled around an old, worn piece of seemingly normal piece of parchment. Only a select few knew better and understood just how valuable the parchment was. On the parchment were many lines of ink, forming the grand castle of the school. Hundreds and hundreds of tiny black dots were scattered over the map, a scrawled name underneath each one.

"Well? Can you see them?" Sirius exclaimed, searching the map for the two they were eager to speak with.

Remus, with his advanced werewolf senses, was the first to see it. "There!" he pointed out two little black dots that were moving quickly to a room next to and connected to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "They're going to their office."

James nodded, mapping out the quickest route to the office. "Mischief managed. Come on, let's go," the teen said, the ink lines and dot disappearing, leaving a blank parchment. Sirius and Remus nodded. James turned to Peter, seeing his reluctance. "You coming, Wormtail?"

"N-no, I'm just g-going to go to t-the c-common room," he stuttered, scampering off after receiving a shrug and muttered 'alright'.

The remaining three Marauders turned back to each other and headed down a nearby passageway, intent on finding the duo and questioning them.

**~DMHP~**

Said duo was currently lazing about in their office, awaiting the three. They had already finished their preparations earlier in the day and really had nothing else to do but wait.

Harry shot up and whipped his head towards Draco. "The Marauder's Map! Shit, they'll know our real names once they look at it!"

Draco shot him an odd look, raising an elegant blond eyebrow at his boyfriend. "You're only just thinking of that? Really, Harry?" The raven blushed, looking sheepish. Draco rolled his eyes and assured his love, "Don't worry, Harry. I already thought of that. I cast a spell on us from day one that will make sure that nothing and no one can figure out our real identities unless we want them to."

Harry sighed in relief, lying back down on the plush couch in their office. "What would I do without you?" he muttered rhetorically.

"Stress yourself to death," Draco responded under his breath, just loud enough for the emerald eyed man to hear him. Harry sat up again, glaring at his blond lover sitting at the desk. He opened his mouth to retort but paused, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. Draco tilted his head, having heard the sound as well. He straightened up, gazing at the door to the office. "They're here. You ready for this, love?"

Harry bit down on his red lip and nodded hesitantly, unsure of whether he was ready to meet the three men that were both important to him and dead in his time. Draco glanced at him, concern sparkling his mercury eyes. Harry smiled, abandoning his abused lip. "I'm fine, Dray. Really." Draco turned away reluctantly, turning his gaze back to the door just as there was a knock.

"If you insist," the blonde muttered, standing up from his desk and striding towards the door. He opened the door swiftly, revealing the trio. "May I help you?" he inquired smoothly, already fully aware of their reasons behind seeking them out. Draco was simply itching for some entertainment and perhaps their reactions would be just that.

"Yeah actually, you can. May we come in?" James answered with a shit-eating grin, hand still poised from knocking. Draco inclined his head, stepping aside to let them enter the office. The three friends entered gratefully and stared at the raven haired teacher curiously, shocked to see him lying so casually on the couch, his legs thrown over the armrest opposite his head.

Harry smiled kindly and gestured to the second couch in the office. "Just sit down there. Now I'm guessing you have questions so fire away," the emerald eyed man allowed, waiting as they settled themselves on the nice navy blue couch.

"Are you two really the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?" Sirius blurted out immediately, blushing lightly in embarrassment right after.

Harry grinned and sat up, opening up a seat for Draco on the love seat. "Yes, we are. I don't think Albus just introduces random people as new teachers."

"But you're so young! You both look seventeen just like us," Remus inquired in bemusement, tilting his head to the side much like a canine would do.

Draco coughed, disguising the chuckle rising in his throat. "We're nineteen actually and you can trust that we are definitely capable of teaching defense to a bunch of hormonal teens."

"Aren't we still technically hormonal teens too?" Harry muttered, glancing up at the ceiling absentmindedly. Draco glared at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eyes, a glint of amusement softening the heat of the glower. The raven grinned at the glare, completely unaffected.

The three across from them relaxed considerably, comforted by the familiarity between the two companions. James shifted, another question popping up in his head. "But what about those textbooks? Weren't you holding the textbooks for the last few years of Hogwarts?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Well, of course. We can't very well plan our course schedule without knowing what's in your textbooks." James blushed, grinning sheepishly.

"Merlin, this is going to be kind of weird! You two are still in your teens and you're our teachers. That's going to be a little awkward," Sirius stated, unconsciously scratching an itch on his jaw.

"Trust me. It won't be that awkward. Just because we're only nineteen doesn't mean we can't be strict," Harry paused, a slightly maniacal gleam flashing through his bright eyes. "And if you get on our bad side then well, we really can't be held responsible for any physical or mental damage."

The three friends sat side by side, the same shocked and slightly terrified expressions on their faces. Draco stifled his laughter as best as possible, knowing how easily his lover could make people fear for their health, be it physical or mental.

"Right…,"James coughed, dragging out the word in slight fear, his voice trembling a little. Beside him Remus cleared his throat, befuddled how a werewolf like him could be scared so easily by a normal wizard. Then again it most certainly didn't help that Harry's eyes seemed to be the same exact shade as the Killing Curse. Nope. It did not help at all.

"Now is that all you wanted to ask or is that all?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn as the day's strenuous events caught up with him. Preparing for the students to arrive was almost as stressful as completely the course schedule on time.

"No, that's it for now," Remus said politely, standing at the hinted dismissal. The ravens beside him stood as well, observant enough to notice that their newfound teacher was exhausted. The blonde, although better at hiding it, didn't seem to be much better.

"Well alright. Goodnight boys. See you tomorrow in class," Harry yawned, waving at the boys as Draco stood to escort them out. The boys returned the sentiment and exited the office. The door closed behind them with an audible click.

Draco returned to Harry's side, sitting down on the armrest next to the raven. Said raven smiled up at him drowsily. "Carry me?" Harry requested sweetly, reaching out his arms. Smiling softly at the man, Draco bent down and picked up the emerald eyed beauty in a bridal style. Harry sighed, snuggling into Draco's shirt. Draco just smiled more and walked over to the door at the back of the office which magically connected to their quarters.

**~DMHP~**

"So what do you think?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

Remus shook his head warily. "If nothing else this will be an interesting year." His companions nodded in agreement.

**~DMHP~**

Harry sighed, burying his face into the crook of Draco neck, inhaling the sweet smell of his lover. "This is going to be an interesting year, don't you agree?"

Draco chuckled, the vibrations soothing against Harry's cheek. "Yes it will be, love."

* * *

Alright this is shorter than I would've liked but hey! What can I do? This was just kind of a transition for the students to get there. Next chapter is Draco and Harry's first class! Don't forget to review! It really really encourages me! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I have no excuse for not updating for so long. I'm not going to pretend that I do. I just hope that you'll forgive me and keep sending me encouragements so that I'll get off my butt and keep updating. Thank you for all of your reviews and for those of you who sent me private messages inquiring as to why I haven't updated. I really appreciate it.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the residents were reluctantly dragging themselves out of their beds to face the first day of school. House elves were bustling about the castle, ecstatic to have so many masters to do chores for now that the new year had started. And on the first floor, there were two young men languidly getting dressed as they went over their plans for their first day as the Defense against the Dark Arts professors at Hogwarts.

"Draco, I believe we'll have to speak with Albus," Harry mused, glancing at his lover through the mirror he stood in front of. "Some of the things we are planning on teaching may seem controversial to some and it would probably be beneficial to have his support beforehand."

"You're right, love. We'll speak with him at breakfast today and get his approval before classes start," the blonde hummed, running a critical eye over the lesson plans they had made after their trip to Diagon Alley. Several of the topics they planned on going over in class could make Albus and other Light-affiliated wizards suspicious of them. While not detrimental, the wariness could become rather tedious and it would be much simpler to assure him of their good intentions before any trouble began.

A frustrated huff drew Draco's attention away from the papers in front of him, alerting him to his partner's struggle. Harry stood in front of the mirror, a knotted mess around his neck that he quickly took off and proceeded to untangle; revealing the unfortunate condition the previously pristine light blue tie was in.

"Stop smirking and help me, git," the raven growled, meeting his boyfriend's silver eyes through the mirror.

Draco shook his head, his smirk widening as he stood and went over to help. Taking the tie out of the hand and quickly swiping his wand over it, the blonde returned the silken material to its former condition before swiftly tying it around Harry's neck.

"Thank you," Harry sighed, slipping on a casual muggle suit jacket.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, laying a chaste kiss on the up-turned lips. "Now let's go before we're late for breakfast. We're supposed to be there before the students, you know."

Harry smiled, pulling the blonde in for one more kiss before picking up the messenger bag that lay by his feet. Striding over to the coffee table, he picked up his copy of the lesson plan and shoved it in his bag which earned himself a scolding look from his much neater counterpart.

"After you, love," Harry grinned, opening the portrait hole. Draco rolled his eyes, gathering his things before exiting the room with the younger wizard close behind.

**~DMHP~**

Several floors above, four young teenagers were having a much less calming morning. It had all started with a rather mischievous werewolf who woke up with the same urge that was the cause of many of the Marauders most successful pranks. Despite what people thought of the most mild-mannered Marauder, Remus Lupin was in actuality the mastermind behind their greatest pranks.

Unfortunately for the remaining members of the group, Remus had decided to put that impish streak towards waking them up that morning in the most annoying way. Which ultimately resulted in three soaking wet animagi, two of which were cussing colorfully enough to make even a sailor blush.

"Dammit, Remus! Would it kill you to wake us up nicely," Sirius grumbled, shaking his head like a dog and causing excess water to sprinkle on his surrounding environment. James, who was right next to him, glared at his friend, not happy with getting even more water flung in his face.

"Yes, Sirius, it really would have. Being kind to you lot would have caused deep pain within my very soul," the tawny haired boy responded, putting a hand on his heart while maintaining a straight face. Scowling, Sirius threw his friend a dark look and disappeared into the bathroom.

Remus grinned, breaking character, and turned back to his four-poster bed. Quickly making his bed, the werewolf picked up his bag and gathered his things. He glanced over his shoulder to his friends and rolled his eyes, seeing that they were still not ready for breakfast.

Heading towards the dormitory door, he called out over his shoulder, "I'm going down to breakfast. I'll say you guys a seat." _I want to get there and see what classes I have today. Hopefully, Defense is on my schedule for today._

**~DMHP~**

The beautifully crafted doors to the Great Hall opened soundlessly as Draco and Harry entered. Luckily, they arrived before any students although they were the last teachers to show up. The duo walked down the aisle in the middle of the hall towards the dais. Harry glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, relishing in feeling the familiar awe that never quite wore off.

Albus grinned at them from his seat in the middle, gesturing towards the two empty seats to his right. The couple rounded the table and took the offered seats, filling their plates with food before turning to Albus.

"Good morning, Albus," Harry smiled, taking a sip from the golden goblet filled with not pumpkin juice but coffee. From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco nod towards Albus in greeting.

"Good morning, my dear boy! Are you ready for your first day?" Albus asked, his blue eyes twinkling as always.

"Actually, Albus, we've been meaning to discuss something with you," Draco replied, taking a quick bite from his toast.

"And what might that be?"'

"Some of the topics we wish to discuss in class could be considered a bit controversial, especially since we are in the middle of war right now. We just wanted to let you know beforehand so that we don't cause you to worry," Harry explained. "We merely wish to make our students more open minded and making them aware of both sides of the story seems to be the best way to go about it."

"I'm sure whatever you two decide to teach will be just fine. I do appreciate you coming to me however," Albus said thankfully. "You can never be too cautious."

"Too true," Draco muttered, his silver eyes becoming a stormy gray with shadows. Caution could have saved the lives of so many in the war. Looking back, there were so many things he wished he had done different but alas hindsight is 20/20. He looked up as he felt a soft touch on his cheek. Meeting sad green eyes, the blonde dredged up a small smile. Harry gave him a somber smile, knowing the thoughts that ran through his head.

The wizened wizard sitting next to the couple frowned. They were only nineteen, still only teenagers even if knowledgeable teenagers. War was awful but the worst part of it all was how it affected the youth. No one so young should have such aged eyes.

**~DMHP~**

Below the dais, Remus was just sitting down along with the majority of the students, those who were capable of waking up in a timely manner. He glanced up at the dais, quickly scanning the table and finding the two new professors.

Professor Draco Malfus and Harry Polter were odd. There was no other word to describe the contradicting pair. They seemed like polar opposites and yet obviously they were friends that were close enough to be able to teach together. And that was just another part of the enigma. They were only nineteen, a scant two years older than the seventh years. On average, it took about four or five years to study enough material in order to achieve their mastery. A mastery was the standard qualification for a teaching position. Either the pair managed to get a mastery in two years or they were qualified enough for the requirement to be waived. It was a puzzle and Remus hoped to solve it.

The werewolf jumped as his friends plopped down onto the seats around him heavily. Looking away from the new professors, he turned towards his friends in time to witness Sirius and James scarfing down their food. Remus made a noise of disgust, scowling at their lack of manners.

"Is it impossible for you to eat with your mouths closed? Honestly, it's disgusting," the werewolf grumbled, eating his own breakfast in a more refined manner.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Moony," James snorted, dismissing Remus' usual comment about their dining habits.

The amber eyed teenager sent him a teasingly angry look, enjoying the normal banter that they often had. He always felt so lucky to have made such loyal friends that were not only okay with his lycanthropy condition but actually became animagi in order to help him.

"You're getting that sickening sappy look in your eyes again," Sirius muttered, giving Remus a sideways look. The dog animagus smiled softly, taking the edge off the teasing words. Remus grinned, nudging his friend playfully. Any response he was going to give was cutoff as he saw his Head of House start handing out the schedules.

Accepting the parchment from his Transfiguration professor, Remus looked over it quickly. His grin widened.

"We have Defense first period."

**~DMHP~ **

Harry grinned wryly as the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors filed in, sitting on opposite sides of the room with an obvious barrier between them. He shared a look with Draco from his seat atop their desk. The division between the houses was the cause of a lot of tension and mistrust that inevitably led to the people being driven apart. The war was almost lost because everyone was so divided. If all the students from all the houses had banded together and gotten past all of the prejudices then perhaps the war could have been won quicker and easier. With any luck, Harry and Draco would be able to ease the tension if not abolish it completely.

The students sat back watching the pair curiously. They had never had a teacher so young let alone two at the same time. They had also never had a teacher who would so blatantly disregard what was considered professional by sitting on their desk like the raven-haired one was doing.

Draco flicked his wand, shutting the door behind the last few students that trickled in. "Good morning, everyone," he began. "My name is Draco Malfus and this is my colleague Harry Polter who will be teaching Defense along with me."

"Please feel free to call us by our first names while in this classroom. As you have undoubtedly noticed, we are only a few years older than you and it would be a bit odd to refer to us as Professor or sir," Harry cut in, sliding off the desk to stand next to the blonde.

"Now despite our age, I assure you that we are qualified to teach you this year," Draco said smoothly, continuing on where Harry left off. "While addressing us by our proper title is unnecessary, you will still be required to show us respect as your professors which means that what we say goes. We expect you to obey our orders even if they may seem peculiar at the time. We have our reasons for what we do even if you are not privy to them."

"We are not extremely strict as far as professors go but we do have a few rules," Harry stated, getting into a comfortable rhythm that Draco and he had established. "The first being that you show us respect and follow our orders. We also do not tolerate prejudice of any kind. I do not care what house you belong in or how pure your blood is, any biased notions that you have are to be left at the door. Bullying is also not allowed, in or out of the classroom. If we catch you harassing another student we will ensure that you are punished regardless of who you are."

"Failure to comply with our simple rules will result in the loss of points or detention depending on the severity of your disobedience," Draco finished off, enjoying the looks that they were receiving. It seemed that the students were unsure of how to react to someone close to them in age setting down rules. There would most likely be a few students that would push the limit to see how far they could go but the pair were ready to prove that they did follow through.

"Do you all understand the rules?" Harry asked, waiting for all of the students to nod before continuing. "Alright! Now, first things first, I want all of you to get up and reseat yourselves with a person from the opposite house on either side of you. No protests."

The students complied, sending the teachers disgruntled looks that were ignored. The Marauders especially made their displeasure very clear as they moved around prompting an amused but stern look from Draco.

Once all of the students were reseated according to Harry's request, Draco continued. "We figured that all of you would be rather curious about us and instead of wasting future time, Harry and I have put aside today's class time in order to answer any questions you have."

Immediately, several hands rose. Scanning the faces of the ones with their hands up, Draco paused as his silver eyes met with familiar black ones. In the first row sat a sallow-faced Slytherin boy with a prominent nose and the hint of a sneer playing across his thin lips. The blonde's eyes darkened, fondly remembering the moments he spent with his godfather before the man's bitter death.

He gestured towards the teenager, giving him permission to speak. "What exact qualifications do you have to teach us?" the boy questioned, lowering his hand as the sneer on his face became more noticeable.

"Well, Mr. Snape," Harry began, having paused so that the boy could provide his name as if the pair were not already aware of his identity. "We have quite a few years of experience in dealing with Defense and the Dark Arts. The Headmaster was also intelligent enough to subject us to a rather large test of our knowledge which we passed without a problem." Moving on to another student, Harry gestured for a petite blonde Gryffindor in the second row to ask her question.

"Alice Bates, sir," she introduced herself. "I was just wondering how old are you two exactly?"

Harry drew in a sharp breath, recognizing the rounded facial structure to be shockingly similar to Neville Longbottom's. He was looking into the face of Neville's future mother, the one that in four measly years would be tortured into insanity along with her husband, leaving behind a one-year-old son that desperately needed them. The raven still remembered the heartbreaking sorrow that emitted from Neville when he had accidently run into him in St. Mungo's back in their fifth year.

"We are both nineteen years old, Miss Bates," Draco said, shaking Harry out of his sad thoughts. The blonde glanced at his lover, aware of the thoughts that invaded his mind. Draco had found out about the fate of the Longbottoms when Harry had, in despair after the war's end, ranted for hours on end about the utter unfairness of the world.

The raven sent him a grateful look, understanding that the blonde had distracted the students from noticing Harry's far-away look. Shaking off the thoughts until it was safe to return to them, he turned back to the students and quickly picked another student.

"Yes, Miss?" Harry prompted, looking towards a Slytherin girl that had the misfortune of strongly resembling a pug. This could very well be the mother of Pansy Parkinson. The resemblance was striking.

"Patricia Avery," the girl supplied. "Are you guys single?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He should have known one of the girls would ask. Honestly, the girls in Hogwarts were always so insufferable. Pansy must have learned it from her mother. Feeling Harry nudge him, the blonde turned to meet his mischievous green eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, he nodded, giving Harry the go ahead for whatever plan he was plotting.

"Why don't you tell us, Miss Avery?" Harry grinned, forming a plan as he spoke. The girl's confused expression, matching the rest of the students, prompted him to continue. "Consider this an assignment. Draco and I won't tell you about our relationship status. You have to figure it out yourself. This assignment is for all of you. You have until just before winter break to figure out through whatever **legal **means you want. This is a test of cunning and stealth as you have to be careful to not get caught. Anyone who has gotten the right answer by the deadline will get a prize."

Whispers broke out across the room as the students started contemplating what the prize could be and how they could go about winning it. The pair shared an amused smile, looking forward to seeing all of the different methods the students would try to extract the truth.

"Do any of you have questions concerning this assignment?" Harry asked, getting the class' attention. Various students across the room raised their hands. The duo proceeded to answer all of their questions about what different methods were allowed.

After the questions started dying down, Draco glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that the class was about to end. Clapping his hands together to gain their attention, he waited for all of the students to turn to him.

"Now, class is about to end and we do have an assignment for you that is due the next time we have class. It is an essay that must be at least a foot long," Draco informed them, causing several students to groan.

Flicking his wand at the board, Harry waited until the words finished appearing before speaking. "This is your assignment. I expect you to have it done in due time. And please try to put some effort into it. I won't appreciate it if you only do the bare minimum."

Curiously, the students read the board. In bright white chalk, the assignment read: Research the origin of the three Unforgivables and discuss why they are considered Dark spells despite their origin. List at least four spells that are considered Light but can still be considered just as dangerous.

"This is not an assignment that can be solely done on research," the raven said, cutting off the murmuring that had started immediately after the board was read. "You will be required to think outside of the box in order to do the essay correctly.

The bell rang, disrupting any questions that the students were about to ask. Quickly packing up their belongings, the students left, throwing curious looks over their shoulders as they did. The door closed behind the last of the students, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"Five galleons say that at least one Gryffindor will be knocking on our door by tomorrow afternoon to question the essay," Draco bet, knowing that several people would be wondering what their motives were in assigning the task.

"Ten galleons say that a professor will be coming to us about it before the end of tomorrow," Harry countered, organizing the class rosters and finding the one that belonged to the next class.

"This should be good," Draco grinned, wiping it off swiftly as he opened the door again to welcome the next class. Harry looked up and sent his lover a discreet wink, completely agreeing with his statement.

The rest of the day continued in this vein. The task to figure out their relationship status by winter break was given to all of the students fourth year and up. The essay on the other hand was reserved for the seventh year only. The other years were given an essay as well but with various topics that were designed to make them look at things from both sides. It would be interesting to see what results came from pushing the students to be more open-minded.

**~DMHP~**

"That essay is just weird. Are they dark? They obviously must be if they're making us research the Unforgivables," Sirius grouched as he walked away from the classroom with his friends.

"Calm down, Sirius. I'm sure that's not it. They must have some reason for wanting us to know the origin of the curse," Remus assured his friend, his mind spinning as he tried to come up with the scarce knowledge he had of the curses.

"What does it matter where they came from? The Unforgivables are still Dark curses," James said angrily, agreeing with his best friend.

"And werewolves are still Dark creatures, James," Remus pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"You know that's not what we meant by it, Moony," Sirius said, urging his lycanthropic friend to understand why he and James were suspicious of the assignment.

"I'm just saying that maybe you guys should give it a chance. I don't think Draco and Harry are Dark," the werewolf replied. The pair really didn't seem Dark. The assignment did seem a bit odd but surely they were just trying to make the students more knowledgeable. Dumbledore would not have let a Dark wizard into a school full of children.

**~DMHP~**

Taking a seat next to Albus at dinner that night, Harry took note of the questioning looks the seventh years were giving him and his boyfriend.

"The students are buzzing tonight, aye my dear boy," Albus stated, a curious tone in his voice.

Smiling politely, Harry explained the assignment that they had given the seventh years. "Draco and I gave the seventh years an essay. They have to research where the Unforgivables came from and why they are considered Dark. They also have to pick four Light spells that can still be dangerous if used in a certain way."

"Ah, I see why you came to me this morning asking for my approval. An assignment like that would spark some cautious questions. If you don't mind my asking…." the headmaster trailed off, clearly asking the pair what their intentions were.

"We are hoping to open their eyes so that they can see that the world isn't as black and white as they seem to believe," Draco explained. "For instance, Wingardium Leviosa is just a simple levitating spell that they probably believe is harmless. But if you were to use it to levitate a boulder and drop it on top of someone, it will cause immediate death. It's all about intent."

Albus hummed, studying the boys in front of him. No, they were not boys. These were war-hardened men. They were wise beyond their years. Not many realized that a usually harmless spell could be just as dangerous as a Dark spell. It would be best if he kept a close eye on the two of them. They seemed like good people but they could be deceiving him. It wouldn't do for the students to be hurt because Albus wasn't careful.

* * *

Alright, there's chapter 5. You know the drill: please, please review. I will be trying to stick to it this time and updating some time next week. Feel free to threaten me through review and/or PM in order to frighten me enough to get working.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been forever, I know. I'm not even going to bother making an excuse because there isn't one good enough. Thank you to everyone that has commented on the story. I would like to give an extra thanks to the people who messaged me, inquiring after my health. I really appreciate that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Madam Irma Pince was not a happy woman. The first day of school was scarcely over and the students were already finding new ways to irritate her. She huffed, picking up yet another discarded book. Honestly, it wasn't that she disliked children. Oh, no, her only qualm was their utter disrespect for literature. Most of the children treated books carelessly, leaving them out on the table or daring to write on the pages. Merlin forbid they should actually lose a book. Irma wouldn't be held responsible for her actions if any more of her precious books went missing.

Of course, there are always those few students that recognize the important of books and act accordingly. The Ravenclaw upperclassmen were particularly well-behaved in the library, although they had a tendency to check out more books than Irma was comfortable with. Unfortunately, they, along with the rare bibliophile in the other houses, still had a habit of forgetting the rules when it came to completing assignments. Irma dreaded the end of the year when exams would come up and all of the students would suddenly be in a studying frenzy. She could already picture the chaos.

Grumbling under her breath, Irma scowled. She could feel the headache creeping up on her as she approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. Oh, Irma was going to have words with those new professors. No other professor had ever caused such disaster with a single assignment. She curled her upper lip in disgust and got to work, throwing a scornful glare over her shoulder when she heard a student slam their book closed.

**~DMHP~**

Lily Evans cringed, sending Madam Pince a silent apology for her forceful behavior. She pulled the book back towards herself and ran her hand over the cover, unconsciously looking for damage. If there was ever to be a sign of Lily's aggravation, then this would be it. She always made sure to be respectful with property, whether it belonged to her or not. Having been raised as a muggle, Lily still found herself in awe of all the things that magic could do. A repairing charm would fix any damage done but Lily had never depended on it as a child and she wasn't going to start now.

Although, she momentarily considered ripping the book to pieces and then putting the charm to good use. This assignment was infuriating! There was nothing, absolutely nothing, about the origins of the Unforgivables. Lily had scoured the Defense section and had even ventured on the edges of the restricted section. All she could find was a vague description of what each curse did. As far as she was concerned, unforgivable did not mean unmentionable. The lack of information was hindering her and Lily Evans was not about to let anything stand in the way of her academics.

She stood up abruptly, paying no mind to the screeching noise made by her chair. Quickly gathering her things, she shoved them haphazardly into her bag. She flung it over her shoulder and promptly winced as her hair got caught on the Head Girl badge. Ignoring the spike of pain and messy bag, Lily swiftly left the library. She would have time to sort her things once she got her answers.

A few minutes later, Madam Pince was crossly adjusting the chair and picking up the solitary book left on the table.

**~DMHP~**

Harry snickered, dropping his head on top of the lesson plans he was supposed to be completing.

Looking up from his own lesson plans, Draco shot the raven a disgruntled glare. Harry had been periodically giggling for the past hour and Draco was about to strangle him. Albus was expecting a copy of their lesson plans by Friday. As they had only planned through the end of November, the pair still had plenty of work to do which couldn't be delayed every time Harry was struck by a funny thought.

His shoulders still shaking slightly, Harry raised his head and swallowed his laughter. He waved off his lover's glare and grinned shamelessly. "I just realized that we're going to have a lot of students knocking down our door once they find out that the Unforgivables assignment can't be found in any of the regular library books," Harry explained.

"Are they really not there?" Draco asked, frowning slightly. Harry had been the one to write that assignment. Had it not been for him, Draco wouldn't have known the true reasons behind the curses. But if Harry was right, then that presented a problem. It wouldn't do for the students to have an assignment they couldn't complete.

Shaking his head, Harry elaborated, "Any book that goes in-depth with the Unforgivables are hidden in the restricted section. If the books are arranged like they are in our time, they should be near the center of the section. The only reason I found it was because of my habit of going where I shouldn't. Once I told Hermione, she went crazy trying to find that information. She only found it once she started owl-ordering books."

"What about the students that cannot afford to order books?" Draco questioned. "They should not have to spend money in order to complete their work."

"They don't. Like I said, this is something that can be done if they think outside of the box," Harry sat back, adjusting the papers that had been disturbed by his laughing fit. "I guarantee you that most, if not all, of the teachers know where the Unforgivables came from. Professor McGonagall definitely knows and so does Madam Pomfrey. Some of the pureblood, or even half-blood, parents may be aware of the answer. It's all a matter of them using their resources."

Draco hummed agreeably, seeing the point that Harry was making. This could another layer to the lesson they were trying to teach. Not only would the students be forced to see things from a different perspective, they would also learn that hard work is a necessity. Even in times of war, several of them were a bit spoiled, thinking that everything they could need was at the tip of their fingers. Once upon a time, Draco was just like that, throwing his father's name around and thinking that that would open doors to whatever he desired. It was only after his father's fall from grace that Draco realized that a name would only get him so far. Lucius Malfoy, regardless of the mistakes he had made, was a man who paved his own way to success. The Malfoy name was a useful one and their fortune was just as helpful, but neither one would have guaranteed them prestige.

Draco paused and swept his blond hair behind his ear, listening intently. Someone was walking down the hall with a purpose. The blond supposed that they were most likely heading for their office as the only other important thing that was located on the second floor was the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He smirked as the footsteps stopped right in front of their door.

"It seems like someone decided to use us as a resource," Draco drawled, pushing his chair back just as the person knocked. Sauntering over to the door, he put his hand on doorknob and turned back to Harry. "Do get your galleons ready."

"Don't count your money just yet. That could be a professor," Harry laughed, turning in his seat to face the door.

"Oh, really?" Draco said tauntingly, opening the door. Quickly glancing at the person in front him, he threw a look over his shoulder at Harry. "Please come in, miss. Do you have any questions about the assignment?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry rummaged through his pocket and pulled out five galleons. He laid them down on the desk in front of him and looked up to see who had entered their office.

The bright red hair caught his attention first, stilling his movements completely. His eyes flickered over the thin body in front of him. There was his fair skin that burned in the sun unless he used a spell or copious amounts of sunscreen. Those were his long, nimble fingers that closed into a fist when he was agitated, just as they were doing now. And when his eyes moved to her face, Harry could see the high cheekbones that Ginny teasingly envied. The rosy pink lips that Draco paid so much attention to when they were alone were downturned into a frown.

His breath hitched as Harry's eyes connected with the girl's own. Those were the beautiful green eyes that Severus Snape would die for in 21 years. The vision in front of him blurred as Harry recalled the man's last request. _"Look…at…me…."_

"-rry. Harry."

His body jerked as the voice startled him out of his thoughts. Blinking away the tears, Harry focused his vision on the two in front of him. Draco was standing closer to him, a slight frown playing with his lips. His brows were furrow, creating a worried crease. His hand was raised slightly as if it was about to reach for him.

"I'm fine, Draco," Harry muttered, switching his focus to the confused redhead halfway inside the room. He gestured for her to come in and she did so, closing the door behind her and coming to stand in front of the desk.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unconsciously biting her lip. Some of her initial irritation had seemed to ebb away at the confusing show of emotions from her new professor.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans. You… reminded me of someone," Harry rasped out, his green eyes growing darker with the memories. He motioned to the chair in front of the desk as Draco sat next to him. "Please take a seat."

The raven watched as she got comfortable and put her bag on the floor. He noted the way she hooked the bag's strap over her knee and toyed with it. A weak smile appeared on his face as Harry remembered all the times he had done the same. She was truly his mother. This girl, barely seventeen, was going to grow up into the woman that loved her baby enough to die for him. And there was nothing he could do to change the future ahead of her.

"What is it that you need, Miss Evans?" Draco's smooth voice disrupted his train of thought. Harry could feel the blond looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Harry knew that he had jumped in, not only to avert the disaster that would occur if Lily became too suspicious, but also because Draco was worried. He could see the love that Draco had for him in his lover's actions, even when others believed that he was too cold.

"I was wondering if you could assist me with the homework," Lily said, sitting up straighter as she recovered from her initial confusion. "I've looked through every Defense book in the library and I haven't found anything."

"That would be because they aren't in any of the Defense books," Draco stated calmly, waiting to see if the girl would lose her composure. People from the First Wizarding War were fond of saying that Harry's fiery temper was the redhead in his blood.

"Why would you assign something that isn't in any of the books?" Lily demanded, gritting her teeth as she did so.

"Because we want you to use all the resources at your disposal," Harry responded, having recovered from the shock of seeing his mother enough to talk. "Not all the answers to life are in a book and the sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be. Sometimes the answers you're looking for are found in other people. You would be surprised by how much others know once you ask."

"You want us to use connections and ask people to tell us?" the redhead asked, continuing once her professors both nodded. "Alright, then what are the origins of the Unforgivables?"

Harry grinned, watching his mother take out a muggle notebook and pen. Beside him, Draco smirked, recognizing the move as something his own lover would do. The blond leaned back in his chair, propping his elbows on the armrests and linking his hands under his chin. He would let Harry take care of this.

"All three of the curses were created in the early Middle Ages," Harry began. "For the most part, the creators were all healers and they created the curses for the sake of medimagic. The Killing Curse was originally used as a painless, swift way of putting someone to rest. The curse wasn't made for murder. It was made for the people in hospitals that were incurable and doomed for a terrible life because of their ailment. The decision was usually made by the patient but if they weren't in their right mind, then the decision was made by their family. In the muggle world, doctors are able to turn off a patient's life support and essentially kill them. It's the same concept."

"But who would rather die than live? Even if they're ill, they still have a chance at life," Lily exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Killing Curse, the worst curse in the wizarding world, was created by a healer. It was created for a purpose that even muggles approved of.

"You must understand, Miss Evans, that some fates are worse than death. For instance, say that a woman is brutally tortured. By the end of it, she is still alive but she has been tortured into insanity. The woman cannot even recognize her own son. And every day, for the rest of her life, her son comes to visit her and all he is given is blank looks. Yes, it hurts her son but imagine how much it would hurt the woman if she knew that it was her own son that she did not know," Draco explained, remembering the tragic story of the Longbottom family.

Lily winced and conceded. There could be worse things than death. But that did bring her to another Unforgivable. "Then what about the Cruciatus curse, Professor? How was that created for medical reasons?"

"Miss Evans, we mentioned this in class. You don't have to call us by our title. Our names do just fine," Harry threw the girl an amused look when she ducked her head sheepishly. "Now that that's understood: do you know the function of a muggle defibrillator?"

"Yes, it's used to shock the heart and restart it," Lily nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"The Cruciatus was made for the same reason. Originally, the curse sent energy, similar to electricity, which would make the heart beat again and hopefully restart. Unfortunately, there was a serial killer at the time that took pleasure in torturing his victims. He was training to be a healer and because he had yet to swear his oath, the man was able to use his medimagic to hurt others. He took the Cruciatus and twisted it so that the energy would travel to the entire body instead of going directly to the heart. This is what the curse became known for and people have forgotten that what he used was a tainted version," Harry continued.

"But all the books I've read say that you need to feel intense hatred for the curse to work," the redhead argued. People shuddered in disgust whenever the Cruciatus is mentioned. Lily couldn't fathom how it could be good.

"No, what you need to feel is an intense desire for it to work. Because the version that is known causes agonizing pain, the only people that can cast it are the ones who hate with their entire being," Harry said, hearing Bellatrix's laugh when he couldn't hate her enough to cast the Cruciatus. "In its original form, the caster had to feel immense compassion in order for the spell to work properly and restart the heart."

"And the Imperius? What was that created for?"

"The Imperius was created by the wizarding equivalent of a psychologist. For people who had intense fears, the caster was able to put them under the Imperius and force them to face their fear. Because the Imperius puts people under a calm trance, the person wouldn't feel the anxiety that they usually do. They were able to see the object of their fear, unclouded by their usual emotion. Many people benefited from this kind of therapy," Harry finished quickly. He could see that Lily was becoming overwhelmed by the information. It would be best to leave it at that and let her process it all. She was a brilliant witch. She would surely be able to make the connections and complete the rest of the essay.

"If that is all, Miss Evans, I believe you should go. You should write your essay while the information is still fresh in your mind," Draco cut in. He stood from his chair and strode over to the door, opening it in a clear dismissal.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your help," Lily stood and absentmindedly walked out of the room. The sound of the door closing behind her did nothing to jog her out of her thoughts. Her mind was spinning, trying to fit the new knowledge she had learned with the old information she had picked up in her years at Hogwarts. If the professors were to be believed, then that changed everything.

**~DMHP~**

"She's beautiful, Dray," Harry sighed after the door closed. Lily was so full of life. It was hard to believe that in only four years, she would be gone. And then it would be ten years before her son saw her for the first time in a mirror that entranced him.

"She is," Draco agreed, running his fingers through Harry's loose black hair. "You look a lot like her, you know. I don't why people always say you're a spitting image of your father."

Harry grinned, his eyes glittering in pleasure. "It's the hair."

The blond laughed and nodded, wrapping his lover in a comforting hug. Once he felt the tension fall from the raven's shoulders, he turned his mouth to the other's ear. "Now where are my five galleons?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please leave a review if you catch any mistakes or just want to tell me that you like it!

Wordcount: 3,054


End file.
